1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a flat panel display (FPD) technique and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and bidirectional shift register apparatuses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the vigorous development in semiconductor technologies, portable electronic products and flat panel display (FPD) products have become popular. Among various types of flat displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become the main stream products due to advantages such as having low voltage operation, no radiation, light weight and small size. Accordingly, the LCDs developed by various manufacturers trend to be miniaturization and low cost.
In order to reduce the fabrication cost of LCDs, in replacement of disposing shift registers of a scan driver IC on a scan side of an LCD panel, some manufacturers have developed to directly dispose the shift registers of the scan driver IC on a glass substrate of the LCD panel under a condition where an LCD panel is fabricated by adopting an amorphous silicon (a-Si) process. Hence, the scan driver IC originally disposed on the scan side of the LCD panel can be omitted so as to achieve the reduction of the fabrication cost.